


Never Met

by Fangirlyra



Series: One Love [5]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family feelings, Gen, Ri family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlyra/pseuds/Fangirlyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori never met his one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Met

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually about unrequited love, just some Ri family feels.

Dori never met his one. Maybe they had died when the worm torched Erebor or in Azanulbizar or in other battles. Maybe they lived far away from him and they just haven’t met. Or maybe he just didn’t have one.

Not that Dori didn’t feel loved or the need to love. He was loved dearly by his parents and his two younger brothers looked up to him with awe. And he loved them back with everything he had. He never felt lacking in life, he had his craft and after his parents passed he had two brothers to look after. He was content enough with his life.

But sometimes, just sometimes he wondered what it was like to love one and only one with all your heart. Did your heart clicked with theirs like two piece of a lock? He looked at his parents, he looked at Lady Dís and his husband, and he wondered. What did it felt like to have someone that completed you so?

But he also held Nori close as he breaks down after Glóin’s wedding and he saw how he became more and more distant as he get into more and more troubles. The call came and Nori jumped at it with haste, and with him also went Ori with their King to reclaim their home. Dori had no choice but to follow them and he was forced to see Nori endures as he sat beside Glóin and listened to him boasting about his beautiful wife and son.

His noticed when Bofur caught Ori’s eyes, he also noticed that Bofur only had eyes for Thorin’s younger nephew. He mourned for the loss of excitement in Ori's eyes replaced by endless longing. He sighed as he saw him adding another and another and another drawing in his little book and how that book never parted from Ori’s self even when he slept.

His heart ache for his brothers but he never fully understand how could they held on or why couldn't they let go. He didn't understand why they kept hoping even though it hurt them to do so everyday. All he could do is fuss and fret on them and prayed to Mahal to give strength to his younger brothers.

Dori never met his one. Maybe they had died when the worm torched Erebor or in Azanulbizar or in other battles. Maybe they lived far away from him and they just haven’t met. Or maybe he just didn’t have one.

And he liked to think that he was lucky.


End file.
